


All Because of Oh

by DancingDreams



Series: 30 Days of OTP [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantasy, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDreams/pseuds/DancingDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all because of Oh Sehun that Wufan was lying legs tangled in his bed sheets with sweat slick skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because of Oh

4.            **Masturbation**                                     | **Rating:** NC-17| **Pairing:** KrisHun| **Wordcount:** 800

 

It was all because of Oh Sehun that Wufan was lying legs tangled in his bed sheets with sweat slick skin.

  
**_All Because of Oh_**

  
Fucking tease.  
 

  
Oh Sehun. Oh Fucking Se Hun.  
  
  
It was all Sehun's fault Kris was lying, heart racing, skin prickling, sweat covered with a hand in his pants. A sticky hand at that. Kris felt gross and stupid, But oh so satisfied.  
  
  
What had started out as innocent, at least Kris thought they had been innocent, fleeting touches, had quickly turned into a game for the youngest of the group. He seemed to take great delight in getting Kris hard before a performance, during a fan sign, in the middle of a photo shoot, when out for dinner or even during group bonding movie time. As quick as Sehun was to give Kris a throbbing problem between his legs, he was very unwilling to help Kris with his Sehun-induced hard on. That he had to do himself.  
  
  
  
Now, Kris couldn't blame every single erection on Sehun, sometimes he was his own undoing as he thought of Sehun late at night with the intention of dispelling some of his built up tension. Sehun made Kris' life easier by being a naturally alluring being who somewhat unknowingly gave Kris all the material he needed to get off with.  
  
  
Sehun had a habit. It wasn't anything bad like a dependency on alcohol or prescription medicines, no this habit wasn't something that could put Sehun in his grave early, though it may put Kris in his. Sehun did this thing. He did it all the time, whether he knew what it did to Kris was another issue entirely. Sehun couldn't keep his tongue in his mouth. Now he didn't have his tongue hanging out of his mouth similarly to a dog as Chanyeol sometimes did, Sehun was more and less obvious at the same time. He licked his lips before he spoke. He licked his lips after he spoke. Before he ate, after he ate. When he was concentrating, or when he was trying to remember an intricate sequence of steps in a dance routine.  
  
  
Kris often found himself wishing Sehun would slip into his room in the dead of night, slide under the covers, position himself between Kris's legs, pull Kris free from the confines of his boxers and grab Kris' length between delicate long fingers, moving them up and down his length, with just the right strength, and at the perfect speed, rubbing a thumb over the head of his leaking cock and working his pre-come along his length to make the slide easier, Kris would  feel the sweat building up along his brow and down his back.  
  
  
This fantasy Sehun would also tease, he would hold Kris' cock straight, and breathe over the tip, tongue flicking out over the head to catch the leaking pre-come, small whines of appreciation would escape Kris, as Sehun would take the head of Kris' cock in his little mouth and a pair of hands would brace his hips to stop him bucking up by reflex. Sehun would continue to hold onto him as he lowered his mouth over Kris' length, lips stretching around his girth as he took him in fully, before pulling back, gasping for air in a similar fashion to Kris.  
  
  
Sehun would then return to using his hands, one tight around Kris, the other cupping Kris balls giving the odd gentle squeeze to Kris' balls. Kris would stifle his moans with his pillow, his free hand to twist in the bed sheets because Sehun didn't like Kris yanking on his hair, or forcing him down to the base of his cock.  
  
  
Kris would come with a whine when he twisted his wrist just right, Sehun's signature smirk and the pleased look in his eye being the only thing on Kris' mind as he gave into the ecstasy taking over and releasing on his sheets that he would no doubt need to be washed in the morning.  Afterwards Kris would lie legs tangled in the sheets, sticky and sated,  his body buzzing  as he cursed the day he ever met Oh Sehun. This was all his fault that Kris was left lying here alone in this state.  
  
  
 

 

 

  
Kris' alarm went off too early. By the time he had stripped his sheets, and put them in to the washing machine, the others were already getting breakfast dishes out, and settling around the table to eat, Kris took his seat and watched how Sehun slipped into the seat opposite, hair still tousled, sleep still evident in his eyes, Kris caught the glint in Sehun's eye when a socked foot slowly rubbed up and down the length of his calf. Kris glared at the youngest.  
  
  
  
_Oh Sehun was asking for it._

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
>  **A/N:** This is actually the same AU as Day 5. The working title for this was " ** _Mari-Oh_** "! Comments please! :)


End file.
